24fandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Galvez
Robert Galvez was a mercenary working at Starkwood during Day 7. After Starkwood's collapse, Galvez defected to working under Tony Almeida and by extension the rest of the Prion variant cabal. Before Day 7 Galvez was in the United States Special Forces. Two years before Day 7, he joined Starkwood. Day 7 Galvez was one of Stokes' subordinates during Day 7. Along with Dolen, he brought Tony Almeida to Starkwood, and assisted in his interrogation, holding him against a fence while he was beat up. Under orders of Jonas Hodges, he eventually took Tony to a holding area. Shortly after 1:00am, he went with Stokes to the Starkwood RP-7 fuel tanks to help in the preparation of the missiles. While the tanks were fueling, Galvez told Stokes that he had to check the perimeter again. When questioned why he said, "We can't be too safe right now." Shortly after, Tony Almeida destroyed the missiles and the FBI raided the facility arresting most of the employees. Galvez had actually stolen a canister of the prion variant weapon and wanted to smuggle it off the base. To get out, Galvez shot an FBI agent in the head, killing him instantly, in an effort to steal his vehicle. A second agent appeared from behind and took him at gunpoint. Galvez put his hands on the hood of the SUV as the agent called in for back-up. When the agent took his eyes off him to look at the canister, he quickly disarmed and murdered the agent, then left in the vehicle. Janis Gold traced the vehicle's GPS transponder and found his location while a chopper followed him from the skies with Special Agent in Charge Larry Moss aboard. Galvez was cornered near a deserted lot and fled the vehicle on foot. He killed the pilot of the chopper with Moss and Tony in pursuit, engaging him in a fire-fight for the canister. Galvez shot Moss at point-blank range with a shotgun, knocking him to the ground with some injuries. He then watched as Tony suffocated Moss. Tony inspected the canister, then gave it back to him, including a satchel with C-4 plastic explosives in it. Galvez fled into an alley. The area was soon cordoned off by FBI agents searching for him. He took cover at a nearby projects building and called Tony for assistance in escaping. He argued that the entire plan was blown, but Tony told him that the plan was still the same and the money he was promised will be there. Watching the manhunt from the inside out, Tony was able to keep him far enough of the FBI sweeps to make it to an industrial area, where he took cover from the choppers. Tony reminded him of the C-4 in the satchel and ordered him to find a building and rig it up, and then lure as many agents as he could and blow it up with them inside. Galvez was shocked by the suggestion, but agreed. Galvez broke into an abandoned apartment-building inside the perimeter-line, at 1297 Rincon, where he planned on setting up the explosives. He killed an agent named Stoller and used his walkie-talkie to impersonate him. He had the FBI assembled outside of the building, prepared to perform a full sweep of the complex. As they charged in, Galvez watched from outside, then detonated the explosives. The structure of the building was shattered, with a dozen agents dead or injured. He sneaked into the building moments later to rendezvous with Tony. He gave him the canister and Tony assisted him out of the building and into an ambulance. Once they were far enough from the scene, he killed the paramedic working on him and held the driver by gunpoint to prevent him from using the radio. He met with Tony several minutes later at a motel room where Galvez had already cleaned himself up. He demanded the money Tony promised him first, then he'd hand over the canister. Tony showed him that the cash had been transferred to his account. He handed Tony a duffel bag that he claimed had the canister. As Tony opened it and found a phone book inside, Galvez pulled a gun on him and asked for the name of the buyers of the canister. Tony refused and quickly disarmed him of his weapon. They scuffled into the bathroom where Tony tripped Galvez to the floor and kicked him in the face. Tony pulled off the shower curtain and began suffocating him with it, while asking him where the canister was. When Cara Bowden walked in minutes later, Tony was in possession of the canister and Galvez lay dead by the bathtub. Background information and notes *Galvez's file at FBI, shown in Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am, gives his first name as "James". *That same file lists Galvez's daytime phone number as 202-555-0138. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Starkwood conspirators Category:Prion variant conspirators Category:Killed by Tony Almeida Category:Deceased characters